


you fill up the emptiness in my heart

by reyesoflight



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animal Shelter, Carmilla Secret Santa, Dogs, F/F, Fluff, carmilla's smitten, laura's lonely and always wanted a puppy, ugh they're both so into each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyesoflight/pseuds/reyesoflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Laura goes to the animal shelter to adopt a puppy but ends up with not only a puppy but also a broody cat that goes by the name of Carmilla Karnstein.</p><p>Written for the Carmilla Secret Santa</p>
            </blockquote>





	you fill up the emptiness in my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeavenlyHellsAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyHellsAngel/gifts).



> This was written for the wonderful [angelslustdevils](http://angelslustdevils.tumblr.com/) on tumblr that I had the pleasure of santa-ing for the past month. Merry Christmas!

Sometime in the past two or three months, Laura notices how devoid of life her apartment is. The only living things there are herself, the few houseplants she has (she can barely keep them alive), bugs that she hates with all her heart and whatever bacteria there is floating around the air.

Her neighbor, Danny Lawrence, is amazing company, but Danny has a life that doesn’t involve being Laura’s source of entertainment and Laura really wants something she can call her own.

Her first thought is to bring Squirt, the pet turtle she’s had since she was ten, home. But her dad misses having his daughter around and Squirt is the closest thing to Laura he has so it would be unfair to take the turtle away. How Mr. Hollis even let Laura move out is a mystery. Laura had pleaded so many times with him. And though painstakingly, he eventually gave in. On the conditions that Laura have a lifetime supply of bear spray with her, an unbreakable lock and alarm system and daily calls to him paired with visits at least once a week.

Which is how Laura finds herself outside the animal shelter on the second week of her summer break. For the past month she had been preparing on how to care for a puppy. Laura had spent hours and hours reading through books and articles on puppy care. What to expect. What to do. How to train it. The basics. Everything. She’s even bought every single item she needs for her puppy.

The only thing she doesn’t have is a name. But she figures it’s better to see what her pup is like before naming it. She is a big fan of giving names meaning after all.

The place is pleasantly empty. There’s only a couple of people around and a few volunteers working. Laura can hear the barks of dogs from inside and the excitement in her chest wells up. She strides to the front counter and asks the receptionist about adoption. She’s told to wait for a bit as he calls someone to take her around.

After about five agonizing minutes, Laura’s just really excited, someone calls her to the back. She’s greeted by a really, really gorgeous woman. She looks to be the alternative rebellious type; all dark clothing (which she’s sure is not the uniform protocol) and a certain air of lazy confidence. There’s a name tag scrawled with the name ‘Carmilla’ badged onto her top.

Still, Laura’s not about to be scared away from the pound by someone with annoyance plastered on their face. She wants a puppy and she’s choosing one today.

“Hi. I’m Laura.”

That earns her an eye roll. “Carmilla.” She directs Laura along the hall, a bored look on her face, “Looking for anything in particular, cutie?”

 _Cutie_? Ugh. This woman’s getting more annoying by the second.

Laura pushes aside her distrust, “I’m looking for a puppy.”

Carmilla sighs. She’s probably had people tell her that too many times. “Right this way.”

They’re quiet after that until Carmilla speaks again, “Would you like to see the youngest ones or the ones who are a bit older?”

“The younger ones, please. I’ve always wanted to raise a pup. Ever since I was a kid.”

“Sure thing. Our younger ones are aged between six to eight weeks old.”

“I read that it’s much easier to train the younger ones and the bond between pet and owner is much higher too.” She probably shouldn’t babble but she’s just really excited.

“Not much of difference actually. Don’t believe everything you read, buttercup.”

_What is up with her nicknames, gosh._

Carmilla takes a turn to the left and opens a door, revealing a room full of cages holding all types of puppies. Laura’s completely forgotten about Carmilla because now she’s pushing past her and admiring all the puppies in the room before her.

There are so many puppies. Much more than she expected. It’s like all her dreams come true. There are puppies sleeping, playing, drinking, barking, watching. And they are all  _so_  cute. If she was even given the tiniest chance, Laura would adopt them all.

When the pups recognize Carmilla, their tails all start wagging erratically and the few who can, bark at her. Laura takes note of the way Carmilla’s lips tip up a little at the dogs’ enthusiasm. It’s sweet and almost enough for Laura to forgive her for being annoying.

Carmilla gestures towards the room filled with cages, “Have fun choosing, cutie. I’ll be right here if you need me.”

Laura looks around trying to attract the attention of the puppies. Some completely ignore her and do their own thing, making Laura feel just a tiny bit (that’s a lie) disappointed. Some come along to let her pet them but go away a while later. Some seem more than happy with the attention they’re getting.

There’s one puppy in particular that Laura really likes. The puppy is brown and he has longish fur that’s really silky and pointy ears. He runs to her as soon as he sees her with his tail wagging heavily and a toy between his teeth. Laura pats his fluffy fur and he licks her hands.

She’s just about to ask Carmilla if she could allow him out of the cage for Laura to play with when she spots it. There. In the far corner of the room, in a black cage separate from the others. Laura approaches it, curious.

The puppy inside is asleep. It’s white in color and one of its pointy ears has a black tip. It’s curled up comfortably. Laura can’t resist. She sticks a finger between the wide bars of the cage and reaches to pat it. But the puppy must sense Laura’s approach because it wakes and looks up at her with sleepy brown eyes. Laura retracts her fingers.

“Hey, little one.” She says in a gentle voice.

The puppy wags its tail a little at her. She smiles at it and puts her fingers inside the cage again, reaching out as far as she can to touch it. The puppy gets up then and Laura sees that it’s missing one of its front paw. Her heart aches for it as she wonders what happened. The puppy’s walked to her and Laura can scratch it behind the ears. It leans into her touch, tail still wagging.

“You’re looking at one lucky pup, cutie.” Carmilla’s voice nearly makes her jump. She’d been so enamored by the puppy; she hadn’t noticed Carmilla’s arrival.

The puppy wags its tail at her and Carmilla gives its head a light scratch, smiling at it.

Laura turns to look at her. “What happened?”

“She was brought in when she was about three weeks old. We’re not sure what exactly happened, but her paw was injured too much that the vet said amputation was the best choice. If she hadn’t been found on time, well she would have bled to death.” Carmilla looks wistful as she tells her the story. “She’ll be fine, though. As long as she’s given proper care. Something we, unfortunately, can’t give.”

Laura makes her decision then and there. She’s not going back on it. “I’m taking her.”

Carmilla looks surprised. “Are you sure you can handle it, cutie? It’s not easy to take care of a three-legged dog. She needs special care.”

Laura almost rolls her eyes. Yes, she can very much handle a dog, thank you, but realizes that Carmilla is  _right_. She has never even had any prior experience taking care of any dog, much less one with special needs. But Laura’s made her decision and she knows she can do it. She’s got a whole summer to herself to learn about this puppy and then she’ll schedule her classes next semester to accommodate her dog. She can do it. She  _will_ manage.

Laura ensures that she looks free of doubt. “I can do it, Carmilla. I’ll read up on everything, ask for help from people with experience. Make sure I have plenty of time for her. I can promise that she’ll have all the attention she needs.”

“You better.” Carmilla sighs. “Now, would you like to hold her?”

Laura smiles and nods. Carmilla fishes a ring of keys out of her pocket and unlocks the cage, leaving the door open for Laura. She gestures to the cage. “All yours, cupcake.”

She carefully carries the puppy and brings her up to her face so she can look at her nicely. Up close, Laura notices little things like how small her nose is and how her fur is just so soft that Laura wants to bury her face in it. Instead she looks at the puppy and says, “Do you wanna come home with me, hmm?”

As if answering her question, the puppy licks her chin with its tiny tongue and Laura laughs. She registers that Carmilla is laughing softly too and she looks at her. Carmilla has a really nice laugh. It’s low and quiet and very melodic. “That’s a definite yes. She loves you already.”

Laura smiles and adjusts the dog in her hands. “Can I take her home today?”

“Sorry cutie. But she’s only six weeks. We only let them out at eight.”

Laura frowns and cuddles the puppy closer. “Oh. I guess I’ll see you in two weeks then.”

A sigh escapes Carmilla’s mouth. “Don’t worry, cupcake. You can visit anytime.”

“Really?”

“ _Yes_. Now you have to sign some papers before leaving.”

Laura nods happily and places the puppy back in the cage, but not before pressing a kiss to her forehead and a soft promise of, “I’ll be back soon.”

//

Laura spends the rest of the week learning all she can about tripod dogs. She’s tempted to go visit sooner but doesn’t want to seem too desperate so she waits a week before she can’t resist anymore.

***

Carmilla bumps into Laura exactly one week later at Starbucks. She’s waiting for her drink to be done when she hears the familiar shrilly voice of a certain Laura Hollis.

“Carmilla! Hey! I was just going to the shelter.” She’s holding her drink in her hand and she looks just as excited as she did the last time.

Carmilla is surprised it took this long for Laura to come back to the shelter. She’d expected two, three days tops for her to return. She wouldn’t have blamed Laura. She’s seen how connected she’d become to the puppy in the few minutes they’d spend together. When Carmilla had told her she’s have to wait two weeks before collecting her puppy, both her and the puppy had looked so crestfallen that Carmilla couldn’t help but cheer her up. And when she’d given them the good news, they both bore the same excited face that Carmilla found extremely adorable.

Ever since then, every time she checked on the puppy, she’d receive a sad face and had to assure the pup that Laura would be coming back soon. She didn’t doubt that. Even now. She’d seen how serious Laura had been about adopting the puppy and she knows that Laura still means it.

“What took you so long, cupcake. Knowing you, I’d expected to see you a day later.”

Laura rolls her eyes. “I was… busy.”

Carmilla raises an eyebrow. That’s a lie and they both know it.

“Ugh fine. I didn’t want to seem desperate.”

Carmilla laughs.  _Of course._  “Well you didn’t have to take so long. She misses you.” Carmilla’s not sure if she’s talking about the dog or herself or both. Probably both.

Laura smiles and looks at her. “I did too.”

There’s a warm feeling in Carmilla’s stomach that she elects to ignore. Instead, she walks towards the door. When Laura doesn’t follow she sighs and turns around, “Are you coming with me or were you just gonna stare at my ass.”

The blush that rises to her cheeks as she helplessly stutters is a priceless sight.

 

“So, it really is a good thing that I have to wait two weeks before getting her.” Laura’s trying to make small talk and Carmilla’s trying her best to go along. “It gave me time to learn about the care she needs and all.”

“Yeah?” One of Carmilla’s weak points is small talk. And pretty girls, but she’ll ignore the latter for Laura’s sake. Or at least she’ll try to.

They’re walking to the shelter that’s a couple of blocks away with their drinks in hand. Carmilla’s trying her hardest not to stare at the muscles of Laura’s arms as she walks. Curse tank tops and the effect they have on girls. Another one of Carmilla’s weakness: arm muscles. She’s trash for them.

“Yeah. And I asked Dad and he said that he knows a friend with a dog missing his back leg and that he’ll hook me up with him to ask questions and all.” Laura talks so fast, she’s already breathless. “Oh! And I decided on a name.”

“That’s great, cupcake. What’s her name gonna be?”

“Lucky.”

“ _Lucky_?” Carmilla’s pretty sure that’s the most common name in existence for a dog. Well, besides the classics. But, come on, she was expecting something better from Laura.

“Yes. I know it sounds really common. But I think it suits her because of her story.”

Laura does have a point. And she sounds happy with the name she’s chosen so Carmilla just nods along as Laura starts talking about everything she’s learned about taking care of three-legged dogs. She even adds in a few tips for Laura here and there.

 

As soon as Laura sees Lucky, she’s running off to the cage. As soon as Lucky hears Laura’s voice, she starts wagging her tail and jumping around the cage. Carmilla smiles affectionately as she unlocks the cage for them.

The first thing Laura does is hug the dog close to her and kiss her forehead. “I missed you so so much, Lucky.”

Carmilla watches as Lucky licks her arms and Laura laughs. They look so in sync with each other. It’s like Lucky and Laura were a match made in a heaven. Carmilla’s glad they found each other. They deserve each other.

Laura nuzzles the dog’s nose. “Do you like the name Lucky? I picked it out just for you.”

She earns a lick on the chin again and Carmilla chuckles. It’s cute, she thinks, watching the both of them in their element, completely engrossed in each other, unaware of what’s going on elsewhere.

Laura stays for about an hour before she says she has to go.

Before she leaves, Carmilla catches her wrist. “You can come back anytime, okay? God knows what that puppy will be like if she doesn’t see you soon.”

Carmilla kinda doesn’t know what to do if  _she_ doesn’t see Laura soon.

When Carmilla cleans out Lucky’s cage later that day, she’s greeted by a bored face. She strokes the puppy’s head. “We’ll see her soon, Lucky. Don’t worry.”

//

The next day, Carmilla bumps into Laura at the Starbucks again. “We have got to stop meeting like this.”

They laugh and head to the shelter together.

//

It becomes a routine then. They wait for each other every day at Starbucks and head to the shelter together, talking about whatever they want to. Mostly Lucky. Sometimes Laura asks for her opinion on what kind of food she should get for Lucky or what brand Carmilla thinks is the best. Carmilla answers all her questions.

When Laura sees Lucky, they’re both equally happier than before. And when Laura leaves, Lucky’s always gloomy. Carmilla is too. But she won’t admit it. She tells herself that Laura Hollis just has that effect on people.

//

On Friday, Carmilla tells Laura that she can collect Lucky the next day. Laura literally squeals with excitement and kisses Carmilla on the cheek.

She spends the rest of the day trying not to think too much about it.

It’s hopeless. She can’t rid the feeling of Laura’s lips on her cheek.

She gives up.

***

Laura’s been waiting for this day for the past three months. When she first decided on getting a puppy, it seemed like a far cry. But after weeks of going over her decision and planning, it started to seem like a great idea.

Carmilla had suggested that she bring a carrier to keep Lucky in during their walk home, so Laura did.

She goes back to the counter and she’s directed to wait for Carmilla by the same person that was there two weeks ago. Laura’s practically jumping on her feet with excitement. She can finally bring Lucky home. Today, Lucky will officially be hers.

When Carmilla arrives, she has a soft smile on her face, “You excited, cupcake?”

“So, so much.”

Throughout their week together, Laura’s come to like Carmilla. Like, a _lot_. So much so that she appears regularly in Laura’s thoughts and in almost all her dreams. Her mind’s probably been wandering to Carmilla too much. Like yesterday, when she made coffee, the first thing to come to her mind was how Carmilla had looked on Wednesday when she had a foam mustache from drinking coffee. Laura had been tempted to take a picture but, well, Carmilla would have murdered her for that.

Carmilla has a really sweet smile too. Laura’s a sucker for sweet smiles. Having a girl flash a sweet smile at her? Laura’s surprised she hasn’t died yet.

When Carmilla made that comment about staring at her ass that first time in Starbucks, Laura had been caught red handed. She had chided herself for that. It probably wouldn’t have hurt to be more subtle about it.

And yesterday, when she kissed Carmilla’s cheek without thinking through it first, Carmilla had turned a bright red and wouldn’t look at Laura in the eyes for the rest of the day.

It’s a pity they won’t be seeing each other much anymore.

“Didn’t anyone tell you it’s rude to stare?” Carmilla’s voice shakes her out of her reverie.

She’d been staring again. Whoops. So much for subtlety.

Laura just rolls her eyes and hits Carmilla playfully. “Let’s go get my puppy.”  
  


Lucky’s ecstatic to see Laura. She can’t stop wagging her tail and pacing around the cage as soon as Laura enters the room.

Carmilla says that Lucky can probably sense that she’s leaving today. Laura doesn’t doubt her.

 

Laura and Carmilla are saying their goodbyes when Carmilla stops her. She has a small slip of paper in her hand and a sheepish look on her face. “So, um, I don’t usually give clients my number but if you have any questions or… anything, you can give me a ring.”

Laura smiles at her. “Of course.”

//

Lucky is the best thing to happen to Laura, ever. Sure, she poops and pees all over the place but Laura is training her the best she can. And Lucky  _is_ an obedient dog. It’s only been three days but she’s already learned the command of sit and down.

Give it about two more days and Laura’s sure Lucky will understand the places she can wet and the places she can’t.

Lucky gets her first bath three days after coming home. It’s a messy affair and in the end, Laura’s not sure who it was who got the bath. But they had fun. Lucky’s asleep on Laura’s lap now, after her bath, and Laura thinks it’ll be a sin if she wakes the dog to get up.

The past few days, Carmilla is a persistent thought in Laura’s head. She’s thought about texting her many times but decides against it. Carmilla had said to call if she had a question. Which she didn’t. And asking her for something that would take two minutes to Google would probably seem like she just wants Carmilla’s attention. Which she does.

She snaps a selfie of the sleeping puppy on her lap and herself and sends it to Carmilla. Trying won’t hurt after all.

She’s honest to god surprised when she gets a reply not two minutes later.

_Laura Hollis_

_2.13pm_

[Image]

She just had her first bath! ^_^

_Carmilla_

_2.14pm_

Cupcake, she got a bath every week there.

_2.15pm_

Nice to know you’re getting along well.

                                                                                                 _Laura Hollis_

                                                                                                            Her first bath at home.

And of course we’re getting along well

_Carmilla_

_2.22pm_

I know.

 

Laura joins Lucky for a nap with a smile on her face.

***

When Carmilla gets the message from Laura, her first reaction is to whisper, “ _Finally._ ”

Her second reaction is to grin stupidly at the picture. She’s glad no one’s there to witness Carmilla smiling like an idiot at a picture. Laura’s sitting on the floor and smiling at the camera. One hand is on the sleeping, slightly damp looking puppy on her lap.

The warm feeling in Carmilla’s stomach returns and she ignores it yet again. She types in a quick retort but adds a ‘nice to know you’re getting along well’ just for good measure.

//

Laura starts sending Carmilla a selfie or two with Lucky every day after that. And every time the warmth in her stomach comes back up, Carmilla finds it harder and harder to push it back down.

//

Exactly eleven days after Carmilla last saw Laura, not that she was counting, Carmilla bumps into Laura as she’s exiting Starbucks. Laura has Lucky on a leash and a toy in her hands.

“Hey! Nice to you see you here.”

“This is the third time we’ve bumped into each other here. I’m starting to think you’re doing it on purpose.”

Laura blushes and blurts. “I am not!”

She is  _definitely_ here on purpose.

“Whatever you say, cutie.”

Laura hesitates for a second, “Would you like to… to walk with us?”

Definitely here on purpose.

Carmilla feigns indifference. “Sure.”

This time when Laura grins from ear to ear at her, Carmilla doesn’t even try to push the warmth in her stomach down.

 

“So you never told me how you got your job here. And don’t tell me you did it by charm.”

“I’m full of charm, buttercup.”

They’re sitting beneath a tree at a park nearby and watching Lucky run around freely. For a three-legged dog, she sure is fast.

Laura bumps their shoulders. Yeah, they’re sitting shoulder-to-shoulder and the feeling of Laura’s skin against Carmilla’s arm is slowly killing her. “Come on, Carm.”

Carmilla rolls her eyes. “Okay. My mother owns the place and I needed a job so she got me this.”

Laura nods. “Oh.”

A few seconds pass and Laura turns to look at her, “Do you want to come over?”

Carmilla raises an eyebrow. “Are you trying to ask me for sex?”

That earns her the sight of Laura’s very red cheeks as she becomes a stuttering mess. “I… I… no!  _Carmilla_!”

Carmilla laughs heartily and pats Laura’s back. “Just kidding, cupcake.”

“I was trying to ask you on a date, you idiot.”

_Oh. That she wasn’t expecting. Not really._

“Could have just said so, cutie.”

Laura huffs. “Yes or no?”

“Yes, Laura.”

Laura’s eyes light up. “Tonight?”

They’re both looking at each other.

“I’ll bring dinner.”

They’re close enough to kiss.

She can feel Laura’s breath on her face. “Perfect.”

Carmilla leans in, and Laura follows, and then their lips brush and  _wow_ , it feels better than Carmilla expected. This girl is full of surprises.

They’re forced to separate a little while later when a wild Lucky jumps onto Laura’s lap, begging for attention.

They laugh when Lucky licks Laura’s face and cuddles into the crook of her neck, making Laura wrap her arms around her dog tightly.

“That’s one jealous dog you’ve got.” Carmilla says. She’s smiling widely, eyes sparkling, and Laura is too.

//

When Carmilla knocks on Laura’s apartment that night, she’s greeted by a smiling face.

“Hey, cupcake.” She wiggles the bag of takeout she’s holding at Laura’s face. “I brought dinner.”

“Hey.”

Carmilla kisses her softly, and Laura melts into it.

When they’ve pulled apart, Carmilla notices Lucky looking at them from the other end of the room, his tongue out and tail wagging erratically.

“I think your pup might be into voyeurism.”

“Shut up, Carm.”

“We can try it out to see?’

“ _Carmilla!_ ”

Laura grabs the bag in Carmilla’s hand and walks to the kitchen, mumbling something about not even starting their first date and already trying to woo her into bed. Carmilla laughs and looks down to the puppy. “Hey there, pup.”

In all her bundled up puppy excitement, she charges towards Carmilla and she carries the puppy up to her, giving Lucky an affectionate smile. The puppy licks her nose, causing Carmilla to exaggerate a groan that Laura laughs at.

***

Dinner that night is nice. Both Laura and Carmilla sit at the dining table, talking about whatever topic that comes to their mind and having little banters here and there. Carmilla says she brought Chinese takeout for Laura because she remembers Laura telling her that she enjoys it and Laura can’t help but blush at the thought of Carmilla bothering even to remember such small details about her.

Lucky sits nearby, chomping down on her food, and when she’s done, she sits under Laura’s seat and falls asleep.

After dinner, Laura insists that they clean up together despite Carmilla offering to do it herself. Carmilla still whines about having to clean up though. Even if she barely does anything.

They decide to watch a movie afterwards and bicker about their movie choice. To do a Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings marathon?

“But Carm. You told me you’ve only watched the first three movies.”

“Which is enough to know the rest will be as stupid.”

“It’s compulsory for everyone to watch it at least once, Carm. It’s illegal not to.” So maybe it’s not actually illegal, but Laura figures that it _should_ be. It’s Harry Potter for crying out loud. How could _anyone_ not like it.

“Sure it is, cupcake. Come one, you’ve watched it tons of times.”

“So have you.”

“But I want to watch it again.”

“But it’s Harry Potter, Carm. _Harry Potter._ ”

In the end Carmilla gives in with a sigh and Laura gives her a peck on the cheeks, promising that next time they’ll watch Lord of the Rings.

Carmilla has a light blush on her cheeks. “Next time, huh?”

Laura says, “Duh” like it’s the most obvious thing in the world, then realizes that maybe Carmilla doesn’t want a second date. The though makes her face fall. “Well, if you want a second date that is. It’s, uh, fine if you don’t want to do-”

“Laura.” Laura stops talking and looks at Carmilla. “I do want a second date, cupcake.”

She feels her eyes light up. “Really? That’s great!”

Carmilla chuckles and takes the DVD from Laura’s hand. “Now let’s watch the movies that I so badly have to see.”

//

That night Laura can’t help but realize how full of life her apartment is. There’s herself, Carmilla (snuggled close to her and playing with her hair as they watch a movie) and Lucky, who’s cuddled up and asleep on her lap.

It’s everything she could have asked for and more.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on tumblr [here](http://sapphicalexdanvers.tumblr.com/)


End file.
